Legend of Lady Captain
by StaR-758
Summary: This story starts off in the Lone Islands where Captain Moira Nayati thought of it as another ordinary day, little did she know everything was about to change.Suck at summaries, Better than it sounds..Ed OC R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three Islands close together surrounded by the Great Eastern Ocean, they were also know as the Lone Islands. Now the Lone Islands, despite its name, were generally a happy place. Of course that all depends on your status and class in the civilized world. If you were a slave you might not consider the Lone Islands a happy place because that is where slave trades took place.

Felimath, Doorn and Avra were the names of these three Islands also known as the Lone Islands. This legend began at one of the Islands, Doorn.

Captain Moira Nayati was walking towards her ship one foggy night; she recently went to the market to find some supplies for the upcoming journey. Ever since they left southern Calormen they headed towards the Lone Islands for food and such. Moira hated Calormen ever since she first journeyed to that country, the people there were just so rude and they treated visitors even worse, unless they were of high class people.

Moira began her life at sea at the age of sixteen, after her parents died because of the shortage of food; she had no choice but to live with her only relative, her Uncle Oliver. He taught her everything about ships, the sea, sword fighting, normally one would never approve of a lady fighting but she had no choice. When living at sea there are many dangers to be aware of, especially pirates.

Her uncle never went any easier on her because she was a lady and his niece, he treated everyone fair. If Moira was going to journey with them she had to earn her right on the ship and be able to protect herself if ever pirates attacked them. She started by mopping the deck and worked her way up. After a year of being an official crewmember, her Uncle passed away by scurvy. In his will he left his ship to Moira, which left many men surprised.

Many were indeed jealous and gave Moira a hard time, yet they were not forced to stay. After a while they started to respect her, especially when they were attacked by pirates and never have any of them see anyone fight with such skill. Even if none of them would ever admit to it. They did not treat her any differently because she was a lady. Although she was a lady she indeed kept that hidden, she dressed in a tunic, pants, boots, a belt with her sword attached to it, and a pirates hat. She usually would braid her hair in a single braid at the side of the head but since she was off the ship she hid her hair in her hat so no one could tell she was a lady.

Perhaps if someone was close up they could maybe guess she was a lady, yet tonight was dark and the fog was indeed thick. She made her way towards her ship until she heard shouts.

There were a few men by the docks to her left shouting at what seemed to be a ship taking off. Moira felt a bit of sympathy for these men, Poor fellow's, 'prolly got left behind, she thought. She didn't have that much sympathy for these strangers and continued her way towards her ship, she was almost there. Moira looked ahead towards her ship the 'Swordfish' (a queer name her Uncle gave) and could see a few of the men loading supplies. 'Looks like Toren had better luck than I.' she thought. At the market they told her they could not sell her anything because the food was so scarce and barely had anything useful for her journey.

"Pardon me, sir." One of the men said as he ran towards her followed by another. Moira looked at the men and noticed them as two of the men shouting. 'Great, what do they want?' She thought.

"You seem like a member of a ship, a captain I presume." The dark haired man said.

"None of your business, is it lads." She replied and continued walking, she did not think of them as a threat for she knew she could fight them, even if they both seemed older than herself.

"Wait!" one of them called out and he ran in front of her forcing her to stop. "Look we would really appreciate a ride home, we can pay you a great deal of money." The oldest said.

"Not interested." She said, Moira saw the crowns they wore and knew they were kings. That made no difference to her; she had no intention of helping them. She just wanted to make it to 'The seven Isles' and pay back the governor for lending her a great deal of money to make her journey to Calormen. Since then, she had made more than enough money and was not interested. She was about to start walking when she heard the sound of a sword being pulled out. She grinned and turned back around to the king, the one who appeared to be the oldest 'Not the brightest if he thinks he could fight me.' She thought.

"Do you really think that's a wise decision, you don't even know me." She said, giving him a chance to think twice about his decision.

"And you don't know who I am." He said

"A king by the look of it."

"High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia."

"You know you could of just said King of Narnia."

"There are two kings of Narnia" the dark haired one replied. Moira rolled her eyes at this comment.

"Captain Nayati, put away the sword lad, before you get hurt."

"I challenge you to a duel, if I win you let us on your ship and take us to Narnia without complaint.-"

"And if I win?" she interrupted.

"Seeing as you didn't take us up for our first offer, what is it you would like." He asked.

"Besides not being bothered by the two of you." She paused for a moment. " I'll tell you what lad, if I win both of you shall leave without complaint and pay me the same amount of money as you would if I did give you a ride to Narnia." She said.

"Deal." The High King said. The dark haired one stepped aside to let them duel. Moira pulled out her sword and waited to see if he would make the first attack, which he did. 'Typical move' she thought 'This shall be over in no time'. She blocked his attack and advanced to attack him various times. He kept backing away to dodge the attacks and blocked them with his sword. Moira grinned, as he seemed to be weakening, 'Some king' she thought.

"Give it up lad, no one ever defeated me." She said. He smirked at this comment and surprisingly threw a few good swings. Moira showed no weakness, yet his swings were powerful. She backed away a bit as she blocked his attacks.

Meanwhile, the other King snuck up behind her to trip her as she backed away. Moira never noticed the other King and was surprised to feel something behind feet her making her fall to the ground. She let out an 'ouf' as the fall knocked the air out of her. She looked at the kings who both had shocked expressions on their faces. She then noticed her hat on the ground, 'It must have fallen off when I tripped.' She thought. She quickly placed it back on her head yet didn't bother to hide her braid. Her identity was already given away by a cheap trick, she just let her braid hang at the side of her head.

"I beg forgiveness milady, I had no ideal." The dark haired one said as he gave out his hand to help her up. She just swatted it away and got up herself, Moira was furious. Never has anyone beat her at a duel! It made no difference that he cheated, pirates don't fight fair and she always won. She was however more furious at the way they acted. Just because she was a lady they had no right to treat her differently.

"Here." The High King said as he put away his sword and pulled out a bag of golden coins that he threw at Moira.

"My apologies madam, if only you would of told us who you were. Come on Ed." He said. They both headed for the opposite direction.

"Wait!" she said. They turned to face her. "I am Captain Moira Nayati, I was not completely lying when I told you my name. You have no right to walk away, just because I'm a lady it does not mean the bet is off. You won and a deals a deal." She threw the bag of coins back at the king and he caught it. "Come on, were about to leave soon."

The kings looked at each other a bit confused, they felt bad for how they fought a lady and was not certain they wanted to accept.

"Should we?" Edmund asked.

"I guess, we need to get home somehow." Peter replied.

The Kings followed the Captain towards the ship. Once they reached the ship many men came to greet them.

"There has been a change a plans, were going to sail to Narnia and head to The Seven Isles from there." A few complaints were heard from the crew after she said this.

"Silence!" Moira shouted. "There shall be no complaining what so ever! We'll make our way to Terebinthia for more supplies and head to Narnia from there. After we drop off these kings we will make our way to The Seven Isles."

"Captain, why make the journey longer?" one of the men asked.

"Because I'm Captain and I said so." She said sternly and the men didn't question her further.

"These two are Kings of Narnia and are to be treated with respect." She said "Kaden, come with me to the strategy 'oom. We shall discuss more about our upcoming journey. The rest of you should probably get some sleep."

Moira nodded to Kaden and then to the kings, there were still some questions she had about the kings. They made there way below deck to the strategy room; Moira led them in and told them to sit. She took a seat across from them, in between her and the three was a desk with a map of Narnia and it's surrounding countries.

"Now, could one of you tell me a little more about yourselves?" She asked.

"Well I'm King Peter and this is my brother King Edmund. We came to the Lone Islands to deal with the governor about the slave trade." Peter said "You see, we don't have slaves in Narnia, and there was word that some of our people were taken away to be slaves."

"I see, and did you succeed?" she asked

"We did, except now a few Calormen's took our slaves and our ship back to their country." He replied

"Calormens?" Moira asked 'Why would they want the slaves?' she wondered.

"Yes. They took our slaves to bring back to their country and sell them at their slave trade."

"And those bastards took our hole ship with them." Edmund added.

"Ed!" Peter said and gave his brother a stern look.

"No worry's, were used to that kind of language." Kaden replied as he and Moira looked at each other and smirked.

Edmund knew that Peter wasn't scowling him for his choice of words but rather for his behavior. He wanted Ed to act more of a king, 'Just because they talk like that does not give him the right to. He's a king.' Peter thought.

"Well now that we know how you got stuck here, why not talk about what's to come on our journey." Moira said changing the subject.

"Terebinthia is our last chance for supplies, if we don't get any there is no journey." Kaden said getting straight to the point that the food they were supplied with at the Lone Islands were enough to last until they got to Terebinthia. Yet they could not get any further without starving. Moira was very cautious when it came to shortage of food, seeing as her Uncle died of scurvy.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure we get the supplies." Was her only reply. Kaden was about to question her further but decided not to, he knew that Moira got rather annoyed easily when it came to questioning her decisions. She didn't always listen to his advice or reasoning because she was very stubborn.

Just then a bell was heard and Moira leaned in her chair so that her elbows were on the desk and she held her head in her hands.

"You may all go eat, I'll be down in a bit." She said as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers. 'She looks frustrated, or perhaps just tired.' Kaden thought.

"Come, I'll show the way." Kaden said to the kings as he stood up. He led them out towards the kitchen and they took their food to the main deck, this was where most of the crew usually ate. Kaden introduced the kings to a few of the men as they ate.

"I'm sorry if your not used to this sort of thing. We could not afford to put in a room for everyone to eat, we needed the room for supplies and such." Kaden said

"That's alright, it's not a problem." Peter said

"Kaden, would it be alright if I asked you something?" Edmund asked.

"Of course." Kaden said as Peter gave his brother a funny look, he wondered what his brother's question was.

"It's just, never have I heard or read of a lady as a member of a crew, let alone a captain. Especially one being so young." Edmund said. "I just start to wonder why things here are different from the rest."

Kaden understood what he meant, it's true that Moira was the only Captain that's a lady, it's just he wasn't used to this sort of question; they never really had any newcomers on the ship.

"There is a story behind that, if you are interested." Kaden said and both kings nodded and looked attentively at Kaden for him to continue.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hope you liked it…please review to let me know what you think. It would really help 

Just incase some of you aren't familiar with the term 'scurvy' I thought I might clear things up.

Scurvy: fatal disease caused by a deficiency of vitamin C, common with sailors in those times.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaden told the kings of Moira's story and how she got here. He had to admit that when Captain Oliver left the ship to his niece he was indeed a bit jealous. Ever since Moira came to the ship they've been good friends, yet he felt a bit betrayed by the Captain for leaving the ship to her instead of himself. He was the captain's best mate and advisor, yet after a while he accepted the Captains decision. Now he continued his place as best mate and advisor to the new Captain.

"That explains how she became Captain." Peter said as the three of them sat drinking their wine.

"A few men left when the news from our former Captain was brought out. Moira had to prove herself to the rest of us, and she did." Kaden said and looked over to Moira who was just arriving with her meal.

"Good-day Captain" Kaden said as she took a seat next to them. He could see the rings under her eyes clearly now that the sun was coming out. It was clear to him that she hadn't been able to sleep lately, which is why she appeared so tired.

"Rough night?" he asked. She just nodded as she took a bite of her fish.

"I can take over if you would like to rest after." He offered.

"I think I just might take you up on your offer today, Kaden." She said and sipped her wine.

"I'll go check on the crew, see if they're ready." Kaden said as he got up, Peter followed his lead.

"I'll come too if that's alright." Kaden just nodded his head and before they were gone Peter gave Edmund a look as if he knew something he didn't. 'What was that all about?' Edmund wondered. He just shrugged it off and turned to Moira again. They were both near the railing looking out to the sea.

"How long do you figure until we reach Terebinthia?" he asked.

"If the weather is nice, I figure we should be there in about a week." She estimated. Yet there was no way of telling, the sea is very unpredictable.

"King Edmund, if you don't mind my asking, why is it that in Narnia both you and your brother are kings? Can there really be more than one king?" Moira asked as she looked at Edmund. He smiled and looked at her, it was then that she really noticed his brown eyes.

"My siblings and I were all crowned Kings and Queens by Aslan, I suppose he thought it fair seeing as we all took part in defeating the white witch. Have you ever heard of her?" he asked, trying not to confuse the Captain. 'She's probably not familiar with Narnia's history.' He thought. Moira furrowed her brows and tried to think of a white witch, but she had never heard of her.

"No, I don't believe I have. When was she defeated?" she asked.

"In the year 1000."

"That must be why I never heard of her. You see, I started traveling at sixteen and was only but nine years old then." She explained.

"Kaden told us you started traveling at sixteen, I asked him, well, ahh…" Edmund said but couldn't finish his sentence because he didn't want her to know that he at first found it odd how she was Captain. He didn't want her to take it the wrong way or anything.

"Asked what?" Moira said a bit curious to hear that he asked about her.

"Well it's just, I asked why you were Captain, seeing as you're a lady." He said a bit uneasy.

"Oh." Moira said and looked away. She hated it when men judged her because she was a lady and was not wearing silly dresses and acting ladylike.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that, it's just I never heard of any lady Captains." Edmund said trying to make things better, he knew by the tone of Moira's voice that she was a bit offended.

"Lady Captains?" Moira said giving him a stern look. "What's so different about me? Am I not as _worthy_ as the other captains?" she said clearly offended now with a bit of sarcasm in the word worthy.

"No! There's nothing wrong with being a lady." Edmund said trying to defend himself.

"Sure, but only if I was more ladylike, right?"

"That's not what I said! You're twisting my words and taking it the wrong way."

"It's what you were thinking though, was it not."

"Not at all. Sorry if I found it a bit queer to see a lady as Captain, I'm not accustomed to it." He said but Moira just shook her head and gave him a look of discussed before she left for her chambers. She walked below deck and opened the door beside the strategy room, which was her chamber. She slammed the door and went to her bed, she tried to get some rest but all she could think about was the fight with the King. 'How dare he say that! Just because I am a lady it does not give him the right to treat me as though I am not a good Captain. I'm eighteen for goodness sake, perhaps a little young compared to other captains but I'm just as good-no better!' she thought. The more she thought about what happened, the more she realized how wrong she was. 'I suppose he really didn't say that, and I suppose it is a bit queer to see a lady captain.' She thought. 'Who am I kidding? Of course it's queer, ladies aren't meant to be at sea let alone captain. That's why I've been hiding my identity every time we visit a country.' She thought feeling even guiltier about what happened. She knew that she jumped to conclusions about many things, yet she had to make things right. 'I need to apologize to him; it's the right thing to do. No matter how much I hate apologizing.' She thought and soon drifted off to sleep.

When Moira woke up she felt hungry, she didn't know how long she was sleeping but she sure felt more awake now. She went up to the main deck only to see that it was dark outside. She walked up to Kaden who was at the ship's steering wheel.

"You seem to be doing a good job." Moira said as she walked up to him.

"Good Evening Moira, did you have a nice rest?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of everything for me while I rested. Did I really sleep all day?" she asked and Kaden smirked at this.

"Yes you did" he said and heard Moira's stomach rumble.

"Go and get some supper, I got everything under control here." He added.

"You seem to be forgetting who the Captain here is." She said sternly but then smiled and thanked him once more. She came back on the deck later once she had some leftover food and sat near the edge of the boat looking out to sea. Once she finished her food she could hear footsteps coming towards her and thought it was Kaden.

"You know just because your older doesn't make you that much more experienced than me." She said, as this was a subject they both liked to tease each other about because Kaden started sailing at sea before she but Moira ended up captain.

Moira didn't hear him respond so she turned around to find a confused looking Edmund.

"King Edmund!" she said surprised, he could tell by her voice. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Kaden." She said turning around again mentally yelling at herself for making a fool of herself. He didn't say anything; he just went to sit beside her.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"What? I'm not aloud to be here? Would you like me to leave because I can." He said

"That's not what I meant-"

"Well it's what it sounded like." He said interrupting her.

"What's wrong with you? I didn't say that!" she said getting very upset by his behavior.

"But it's what you meant, right?" he asked. She was shocked at the way he was acting. Moira was thinking of what to say and then she realized what he was doing and smirked 'Clever' she thought.

"Alright, I get it. If it makes you feel better I was about to say sorry." She replied. He was doing exactly what she did to him before in order to make her understand; yet she already knew she was wrong before.

"Really?" Edmund asked not quite believing her.

"Yes. I over reacted, you're right. I don't know why, I guess I was tired." She said

"That's no excuse for accusing me for something and storming off."

"I know! I'm sorry! What more do you want me to say? I screwed up and I realize that now." She said and looked down into the water.

"It's alright. As long as you realize it, sorry for being so hard, but-"

"It's alright, I needed it. I shouldn't have just accused you like that." She interrupted. Edmund smiled at her and she returned it, she was glad that they weren't fighting anymore.

"I was going to the kitchen with some other men for a drink, would you care to join us?" Edmund asked.

"Umm.." Moira looked over to see Kaden still at the wheel and thought it be best if she didn't, he really did help her a lot. She should let him have a break. Edmund followed her gaze and understood.

"Can't he take care of it for tonight?" he asked. She thought about it for a moment, 'Kaden is my best mate. He loves sailing and does have a lot more experience.' She thought.

"Alright, just this once." She said and they got up to go to the kitchen. Down below the deck most of the men were drinking in the sleeping quarters and they joined them for most of the night. Moira had fun talking with the men, even if a lot were already drunk. She casually would talk to them and order them, but this was different. She had fun laughing at their jokes and stories. They all drank a lot but she had to watch it a bit, seeing that she is still Captain and will need to be fully awake tomorrow. Every time she turned down another drink a few would groan or say something like: "Come on" or "One more can't hurt."

She did however drink more than she hoped and was now feeling very giggly. She would giggle at nearly everything, soon Edmund (who also happened to be drinking quite a bit) brought her up to the deck for some fresh air. They both sat at the previous spot looking over the railing, Kaden was gone to retire for the night seeing as the water was now much smoother.

Edmund laughed at her since she was giggling, they both sat there gazing at the stars and he decided to wrap his arm around her. Edmund wasn't sure why but he just kept thinking about how good she looked just then under the moonlight. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Moira." He whispered softly in her ear, she loved the way it tickled when he whispered. She could feel something touch her neck and when she turned towards him she saw him kissing her neck. The feeling was amazing and her heart kept pounding, she giggled when he kissed her lower to her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and laughed as he kept on kissing her.

"Edmund" she said and he looked up to her. They both leaned in to meet each other's lips and she could feel his tongue making his way into her mouth. They were kissing each other with passion and he slowly got up and she followed without having to break the kiss. He placed his hands around her waist and led her bellow the deck. Of course they had to break the kiss as they went down but they soon kept on kissing just as passionately. No one saw their Captain or the king kissing since they were either drunk or sleeping. There were one or two men on deck to keep watch tonight but they hardly paid any attention to the couple. After a while they broke apart to breathe and Edmund went to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"Come." She whispered and smiled at him, he grinned at her as she led him to her chamber. Once she closed the door Edmund pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her some more. They both enjoyed the feeling and rush yet neither of them realized exactly what they were doing because of the wine.

Moira started to take off Edmund's tunic as he made to take hers off. Once they succeeded at taking off each other's clothes they went under the blankets of the bed and kept on kissing, even more passionately. They needed to feed their desire and made love that night.

When they were finished, Moira rested her head on his chest as he held her, they were both breathing heavily.

"I love you" Edmund whispered in her ear right before she drifted off to sleep. He soon fell asleep after but neither knew what was in store for them tomorrow morning. If only they weren't drunk then perhaps this would of never happened and neither of them would have to experience tomorrow mornings big surprise.

Yet I am here to tell you the story as it happened and I am sorry to say that Edmund did not love her, he did not fall madly in love at first sight like all those other silly stories you here about love. He only considered her as a friend and nothing more. As for Moira, she was already in love with someone else, someone who didn't love her back. Neither of them had planned this to happen which just makes it all the worse

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Please Review...


End file.
